Thrown Back Into It
by CrazyCause
Summary: After dying, L Lawliet is approached by an angel from, "up there." Since his life was cut short from the Death Note, and he still had much to live for, he is given the chance to go back into another world and live again. A teenager is a new place is the last thing he expected (but he choose it anyway), let alone meeting new friends, people, and going through it all, all over again.
1. Chapter 1: Departure and Offer

And then he died.

Well, that wasn't the whole story, obviously. A hard case, a notebook of some kind, and then there was a couple of death gods and other people, but at the moment, he was dead. L was dead.

He clutched his chest with his hand as he fell from his chair. There was someone smirking above him, Light, yes, the boy he was looking for. What a person to take advantage of his situation. Who greets a person goodbye like that when they have no power to respond? Then his life flashed before and,

poof, no more L.

At least that what he thought should've happened.

 _I'm dead now. No more me._ He paused for a bit, not a single thought running through his head. _I shouldn't be thinking this if I was dead, no, that's not right. How am I…_

L noticed that he felt what were his eyes were closed. He opened them, and gasped in surprise. He was outside on the top of the building from where he last remained conscious. On the roof, 11 stories above the floor. He stared up at the night sky.

 _Why am I here, I really shouldn't be here? I was meant to died inside the building. This is making no sense right now…_

L started to panic. Very rarely was he ever concerned about a situation to a point of fear, but this had pushed all limits and logic to the side. He squatted down to the floor and buried his head in his arms. He was trembling, and it wasn't a surprise. L had never been one for faith in beings other than humans before this affair, but after meeting numerous gods of death and even the Death Note itself, he was a true believer.

 _Help me, whatever is out there, help._ Pleading was also something that seldom came from the reclusive man. _I don't know why I'm here, help, somebody, HELP ME!"_

L stood up. He started to run around on the roof of the building. He had no idea what he was doing. Though and logic where of no use to him at the moment. He had to find another way of what was going on.

He turned around,

And there was a Shinigami.

"AAAHHHHH!" L screamed and fell over in fear and shock. The monster walked closer.

"Well look at this, someone really was able to get to you, funny that, eh? You were always so cautious.

L couldn't reply. He had already died, so why was he there being tormented?

"Go away, leave me be," L started.

"And what are you going to do here? Sit and wait for the rest of eternity? Why don't you come for a ride with me, not that you have much else to do?" The Shinigami replied. L didn't understand, and didn't respond.

"Become a Shinigami. Let me take you with me. Your spirit will rot here on Earth, come visit my realm instead…" The Shinigami reached out its hand.

In a situation where he had no information of idea whatsoever, he was willing to accept anything. L was never trusting when in this right mind, but, just like he had been when he was child, without any idea of what was happening, he grabbed onto anyone like a lifeline.

Even if that lifeline was soon to sink.

He reached out his hand to the beast, just like a small child reached out for their parents when they felt in trouble or scared. His vision blurred with tears. The Shinigami grinned.

"Good choice," it said.

"NO!" A young voice yelled from the other side of the building. Both the demon and the spirit turned their heads.

And there she was standing.

The Angel.

The Angel was standing about 3 metres away. She was young but tall, taller than L. She was wearing a long white robe tied with a cord around her waist. A glow was emitted from her being itself. Her long brown hair flew around in the wind. One hand was down by her side, but the other was pointed at the two.

Holding a sword.

"Back off, Ryuk, no isn't the time to go playing with souls, especially this one." She said in a loud and powerful voice. The sword seemed to shake the death god up a bit.

"Ok, ok, there's no need to get pushy about it, but it looks like he is choosing to come with m-"

"BACK OFF!" She thrust the sword forward making the death god leap back in surprise. She was standing in front of L now. He sat on the floor his eyes wide in horror and surprise.

"Leave this one alone, please. He isn't meant to be like this, you aren't meant to take this one." She lowered her sword a few inches.

"No, but that doesn't mean he still can't come. He's a smart one, he'll be fun to have around."

"So what? Go away, inside this building there is still a lot going on, there's more for you there than here."

"Okay, okay," Ryuk turned around. "Always ruining the fun from up there, aren't you guys?" He mumbled as he sank through the roof of the building.

L was shocked, still quite unsure of what had happened.

"Hey, are you ok, you look quite shaken up," the Angel said. She was crouching down beside him, moving to place a hand on his shoulder.

L leap away in return, breathing heavily.

"What, what are you?"

"Breathe, it's just me. I'm Vesta, and I'm your archangel. It's ok, don't panic. I know this might all be a little extreme for you, but it's ok."

L looked around, then up. He had never been a religious person before, but after seeing all this…

"Up there, heaven, it that where you're from?" He replied, nervously.

"Well, kind of. Some people call it heaven, others call it Valhalla, Swarga Loka, there's a whole bunch of names." She smiled kindly, tilting her head on the side.

"Why am I here? What happened?" L asked.

"Well, you died, and so, here you are. What happens is your soul transports itself to the nearest outside, usually directly upwards place. There, you kind of spectate from there. You can watch the world for a little."

L though for a few moments.

"Then what happens?"

"You archangel comes. They come and take you to where ever you belong. In this case, for you, L, it's up there. The good place, whatever you want to call it." Vesta smiled and pointed.

L was beginning to relax about his situation. There was hope, this was over, he was dead and going to the afterlife, the good afterlife.

"Well, there's not much here to do anymore, come on, let's go." Vesta was reaching her hand out towards him.

This time he was going to accept that offer,

With both this heart and his head.

L held her hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Hold my Hand

L held her hand.

"Are you ready?" Vesta asked.

"I-I think so."

"Good."

The Angel opened her wings and flew off. Higher and higher they went. The clouds were closer, but they didn't feel any colder.

"Whaaa! Ahhh!" L was panicking, waving his free arm about trying to find something to grab onto. He ended up grasping Vesta's arm.

"It's ok, relax, even if you do fall, I can still catch you, and you won't die."

Hearing her words somehow made him calm down.

L looked down and around. Below him was the suburbia part of a city. There were lots of houses, and tiny figured moving around in small streets. Up above were the clouds, but beyond that, the stars. He looked at the moon, a small childhood song popping into his head.

 _I see the Moon and the_

 _Moon sees me,_

 _God bless and Moon and_

 _God bless me._

 _How ironic,_ he thought.

"Vesta?" L turned his head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Can anyone see us?" The angel sighed in reply.

"Lawliet, you don't have to worry about people seeing you anymore. We're invisible to everyone, just like Shinigami are."

"How do you know my real name?"

"Lawliet, ever since you turned 780 days old, I've been watching you. Not the whole time, obviously, I've been watching a couple of other too, but every so often, I'd come down and watch how you were doing. Sometimes, I'd even be in the same room as you."

"Really? I just, it never occurred to me that, well, I was always being watched."

Vesta laughed.

"Have you heard of near-death experiences?" She asked.

"Well, yes, obviously."

"That's what happens when someone sees their angle, but lives to tell the tale. Usually a very messy and slightly tricky story. If you felt you were being watched, there would've been a lot of trouble, especially since this is the great detective we're talking about."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Ok, we're almost here! Close your eyes!" Vesta was almost excited by this moment.

"Why?" Lawliet asked.

"It gets really bright, just, close them for a bit."

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Then here we go."

All Lawliet felt was as quick jolt forward and turning feeling in his stomach. Everything had happened so fast, but yet, he didn't feel scared about it at all. Something about Vesta was so different, it somehow made this how experience tolerable, possibly even wonderful.

He felt the moving sensation stop, and opened his eyes.

"Ta-da, here we are!" Vesta said, holding her arms out.

It was a small room, with a few couches and a coffee table in the centre. The walls were made of matte wooden boards and the floor was covered in a thick soft carpet. He could feel it between his bare toes. The was a small set of China of the table, along with a teapot with a stream of steam rising from the spout. There was a little fireplace, but there wasn't anything in it at the moment. A little hallway was visible on the left corner, and on the opposite side of the room, there was a little kitchen. The house seemed quite normal, until you noticed there wasn't a single piece of technology of mechanical part anywhere in sight.

"What's, what all this?" Lawliet asked, looking around.

"My house?" Vesta replied. She had also changed clothes. Now, she was wearing a loose pair of pants and a thin blue t-shirt. Her loose hair sat in waves around her shoulders. Lawliet couldn't help but stare.

"You look quite surprised, anything wrong?" Vesta tilted her hair to the side.

"Oh, nothing, I just, I recognise this place from somewhere."

"Really? I mean, I based the design off of an old Norwegian hut. It's a bit more, I dunno, clean I suppose though. Anyway, sit down, sit down, there's a lot to talk about."

"Oh, ok then." Lawliet sat down on the couch, but instead of squatting like usual, he sat cross legged.

Vesta went and poured themselves a cup of tea each.

"Sugar?" She opened a little porcelain box beside the tea pot.

"Um, yes please,"

"How many?"

"3, if you don't mind."

"Wow, ok." Vesta put the little cubes on the saucer.

"Here you go," she smiled.

"Thank you very much." Lawliet took the tea and began to fiddle with the sugar cubes before he put them in the cup.

 _What a wonderful person,_ L thought. _She's so polite, like she's one of those people who put others before themselves in every manner possible._

"So, let me properly introduce myself. I'm Vesta. I'm an angle from here, whatever you want to call it. I was born in, I'm not 100% sure about this, 901 BC. I was a Vestal Virgin in ancient Roma, and I was one of the 4 charged with the duty of keeping the eternal fire in the temple lit. One day, 2 men opened the large doors while there was a storm, and the fire went out. I, being the only one in the temple at the time, was charged with the fault and the men got away. I was buried alive 2 days later."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that event," Lawliet said.

"It's ok, it happened what, over 1000 years ago? A lot more interesting things have happened between then and now. Anyway, when I died, I ended up here. After 200 years, I started being and archangel, watching of the people of Earth and bringing them here when they died. I loved doing it, so, ever since, I've done it."

"Oh, so there must've been a lot of people like me who you've met?"

Vesta smiled.

"Oh no, you're taking it wrong. I've taken up many people before, but no one like you. No two have ever been in the same position when they died. But you aren't the first person I've taken up to have been killed by the Death Note, the second actually. And I'm sure there will be a lot more to come…" she faded off. "Anyway, tell me a bit about yourself."

Lawliet sat their confused.

"Haven't you been watching me my whole life?"

"No, not really, about an hour a week, to make sure that you aren't dead and to see how you're going, but I haven't ever spoken to you before, so I can't judge you all that well."

"Ok well, I became a detective, and I started on the Kira case recently," Lawliet began.

"Ok, I knew about this part. Since the Death Note was dropped on Earth, I started paying a bit more attention to you, everyone, actually. How about when you were younger?" She asked.

"Well, when I was young, I grew up in Wammy's house in England. I had a couple of friends, not many really. Socialising has never been a strong point of mine. Everyone knew that, I do to."

Vesta smiled. "Well, you can't be good at everything. Smart, fit, you had to have some weak point, otherwise you'd practically be invincible."

"Thank you. But um, I was an orphan. But, I think you pretty much knew the rest. I went through a Naruto phase once though; I think you might've missed that.

"Oh interesting," Vesta sounded slightly confused.

"You don't know what Naruto is, do you?"

"Not the vaguest idea."

Lawliet smiled, for the first time in quite a long time.

"Anyway, Lawliet?" Her tone suddenly dropped.

"Yes?"

"Remember how I said that people who were killed by the Death Note were special?"

"No, not yet."

"I have to tell you." Vesta looked straight in the eye.


	3. Chapter 3: Come, Take a Seat

Chapter 3:

 _Author's Note: Wow, people are actually reading this! Not many, but still a few! Thanks, guys! Now I'll be sure to upload about twice a week, especially now that the end of school is coming out. Please review! I would really help my writing and tell me what I'm doing wrong, after all, this is my first story._

"I have to tell you." Vesta looked him straight in the eye.

"Ok, I'm you have my attention."

"Ok, and don't ask questions until I'm completely finished."

Vesta took a deep breath before she began.

"Ok, everyone how has been killed by the Death Note, so long as they were innocent is given a second chance in life. We send them back to Earth, but in the past. If they had 20 more years to live in their first life, they now have 20 years of life in their new life. I can't tell you how long you were going to live for, but, it was for quite a long time. You have 2 choices, stay up here, in whatever you want to call it, or go and live again."

L looked down and thought.

 _Live again? I could live again, just because the Death Note cut my time short. And I, I can go back into the world again? Will it work, is it possible?_

 _"_ Now I know that this might be a bit of difficult decision for you, so to stop you from stressing about it, you have 2 months." Vesta said.

"2 months? That quite some time."

"Exactly, so don't stress about it. You don't even have to think about it every day. And, there isn't really a catch. All you have to do is be a good person, and once you die there, you can come back up here. I'll still be your angel, so you'll have one less thing to be concerned about; death."

Lawliet paused for a little bit.

"That's right, I am going to need a bit of time to think this through."

"That's completely normal. Do you have any questions?" Vesta replied.

"Um, no, not at the moment."

"Cool! That's done with then!"

Vesta stood up and walked into the kitchen. There, she opened up a pantry and peeked in a fridge.

"So, are you hungry?" She turned around and grinned.

"Um, yes, I could go for something to eat."

"You got anything in mind?"

"Um, no, I'm good for pretty much anything."

"Ok, do you want to come and help me make it?" Vesta asked the still crouching Lawliet.

He looked at her slightly confused.

"Who, me?" He pointed to himself.

"No, the person sitting behind you." Lawliet turned around, and Vesta ran up to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of the chair.

"Come on, you have the rest of time to go back into your comfort zone, plus, I want to get to know you a little bit better."

"Oh, if that's the case them," Lawliet was happy that Vesta cared for him. There were very few people who know he existed, and 90% of those people knew his as L, not Lawliet.

 _How many people cried when I died. How many people cared when I died,_ he began to think.

"Hello, Lawliet? Salve Lawliet, illic es?" Vesta stared right into his eyes as if she was trying to take a good look at his skull.

"Oh yes, sorry, I was just think about, never mind that. Was that Latin?"

Vesta walked around the kitchen and found a packet of matches.

"Sure was. After all, I lived to 18 in Ancient Rome, I better have known my home tongue. Although, I never learnt how to read or write it until I ended up here. I knew a few words, and a recognised the alphabet, but everything else was knew."

"Oh, interesting."

"I know, oh Lawliet, here's a spare apron. Do you like Swedish meatball?"

"I've never had them. I've never been into foods like that very much."

"Oh, you mean anything not sweet? What about lentils?"

"I'm not much of a fan."

"Oh well, I'll make them anyway."

It was along messy process. When shaping the little meatball, they both ended up with the mixture spread all over their hands and even bit on the floor.

"I'd have to say though; cooking is not what I imagined it like." Lawliet said while wiping the bench with a wet cloth.

"Haven't you ever cooked anything before?" Vesta said as she put the finished meatball into a large pot to simmer away.

"No. I grew up in an orphanage where I never even saw the food being made in the kitchen downstairs, and then, when I grew up, I just never found the time or need."

"The surprises me. I grew up kind of looking after the other Vestals, so I've always been doing this role."

She turned around, dried the last dirty bowl and put it away.

"Ok done, all we have to do know is sit and wait. Take a seat, I'll set the table."

And so, they talked for a while about their history, the Ancient societies, learning knew languages and a couple of other things they both had in common.

"Say, Vesta, if you knew when I died, do you know how?" Lawliet asked.

"Yep, do you want to know?" Vesta replied.

"If I can, yes," Lawliet put his hand on the table. For the first time in a long time, he was sitting at a table like a normal person. There was no need for the 40% increase in detective skills now that he wasn't even physically alive anymore.

"High blood sugar."

Lawliet paused for a second, confused, then he realised.

"Oh, yes that would make sense."

"Anyway, it should be ready now!" Vesta got up out of her seat and brought the 2 pots down onto the table.

"Now this one," she pointed to one of the pots, "was a favourite of mine from 1000 years ago, and this one here," she pointed to the other pot, "is pasta with meatballs, everyone likes it."

The opened the lids and spooned the contents out.

They ate and chat, and polished it clean after about an hour.

"Thanks for that Vesta, I appreciated it," Lawliet started the conversation.

"No problem. Hey, so you want to have a shower? I think you've been wearing those clothes for a really long time now."

"Yes, I'll help you clean up first, though."

"No, it's ok. The shower is in the hallway, first one to the right. Grab a towel in the cupboard in their too." She called off to him as he started walking off.

"Ok," Lawliet replied.

 _I like this one, she thought. Sometimes, I wonder why he chose that path though. Being a detective, there was so much stress on him. He's so smart, it's almost as if people used his intelligence, without caring what impact it would have on him. He started too young._ She put the dishes into the sink. _He was an insomniac, paranoid, and not to mention his diet was horrible. When was the last time he had a proper meal and a whole night's rest?_

5 minutes later, she heard Lawliet talking to her through a crack in the open bathroom door.

"Um, Vesta? Do you have anything I can change into?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, let me find something."

15 minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch talking together. Vesta even pulled out a book she was working on. Ancient Rome; unorthodox.

"It's getting late," Vesta said. "Do you wanna call it a night?"

"I probably won't sleep anyway, but, sure." Lawliet replied.

"I have a guest room opposite mine, you can stay there. What happens is after a little while of being dead, you end up getting you own house. But, because people killed by the Death Note were killed unexpectedly, there can be a bit of a wait. No problem though."

The walked down the corridor and parted ways.

"'Night, Lawliet.

"Good night, Vesta." The both turned around. "Oh wait!" he said.

"Yeah?"

Lawliet hugged her. "Thankyou."


	4. Chapter 4: A Full Night's Sleep

Chapter 4:

 _OMG! Are reading this? That means I have to keep writing! Keep reading and reviewing, so I have ideas of what to do in the future! Thanks, so much guys!_

 _P.S. Sorry for the short chapter this time. I just really wanted to start the new chapter with a new arc, kind of. Hopefully this will suffice until the next few days!_

Lawliet turned around in his bed. The sheets twisted with him. He rose up and noticed a stream of light pouring out of the window as he yawned.

 _Wow, I actually got a full night's sleep._ He remembered how good it felt to be energised from the night before. _Oh, yeah, the girl, Vesta, where has she gone._

Lawliet got out of bed and walked down the corridor rubbing his eyes until he reached the living room.

"Oh Hi Lawliet!" She was already sitting down at the coffee table with 2 cups of something in her hand. "I made coffee, since I wasn't sure what you like for breakfast."

"Oh, thanks, Vesta, but I'm still full from last night."

"No kidding; me too."

Lawliet came and sat down opposite her.

"You know that deal that you offered me last night?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, have you made up your mind already?" She leaned forward.

"Well, I just want to know the final details before anything become official."

"Oh, then in that case, let's get started."

Vesta started briefing Lawliet about this offer. _I've dealt with a lot of people in this position, but none of them have made their mind up overnight. Some either wait for the day before they have to choose, or choose instantaneously._

 _"_ Ok, what happens is that you'll return back to Earth at the age that you were when you died or younger than that. You will still have all your memories, but your skills and talents will be that of what they were when you were originally that age. You'll go to the future, so the Kira Case will be well done and history for you. Oh, and, also, you'll won't go back to either England or Japan. You were associated too. Much with those countries, so instead you'll live somewhere new. Just be a good person, and when your time there is up, you know, you'll come back up here."

Lawliet thought for a little while.

"Would you mind telling me the year and place where I'll be living again?"

"I'm not quite sure, wait here, I have file for you."

L sipped his coffee while Vesta went off.

She flipped a few pages.

"Ahhh, here. 2017, Sydney."

"Australia?"

"Yep. You ever been there before?"

"Possibly, yes, yes once for a tennis tournament. But only for a short time, otherwise I would have remembered it a bit better.

Vesta flipped through the rest of the file.

"Nothing else here that I haven't briefed you about yet. So, how does the deal sound to you know?" She asked.

Lawliet crouched on his chair.

"13." He said.

"Huh?"

"Can I be 13 in the new world?"

Vesta smiled.

"For sure. So, the deal goes through?"

"Yes, yes it does."

The shook hands with each other.


	5. Chapter 5: The Pillow Says Hi

Chapter 5.

 _Authors Note: Oh, sorry guys! I just realised now that I had accidently posted the same chapter twice. I don't plan on making that mistake again, so all the chapters from now on will be all good. I you're reading this, please review as well! I've had so many people read this story, and even a couple favourting it, but still no reviews?!_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++L+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vesta was bouncing up and down with excitement, even though she wasn't the one who was going to be put into a new existence again.

"I'm so happy you chose this! I think you're going to love it."

Lawliet, however, was not feeling the mood.

"Yeah, it's going to be weird being a kid again. A 13-year-old genius orphan boarding at a selective school."

"It's fine, people might think it's a bit weird, but what do they have to suspect you of. And anyway, you'll look like the original L, but no-one knew what he looked like, so you're safe."

"Yeah, I guess," Lawliet mumbled. "It's going to take a little while to get used to everyone calling me Lawliet again. He looked up to the ceiling.

And looked down.

And had a small panic attack.

He was small again, and his surroundings had changed on him again. He was wearing his usual sloppy white shirt and blue pants, but they were short sleeved or shorts. The looked up. He was in a park, and it was quite hot, probably Summer.

"Boo." He looked across to see Vesta wearing clothes similar to him. Her hair flowed around her shoulders.

"Don't looked so surprised. A moment ago you said you were fine with being 13 again."

"Yeah but," Lawliet cut himself off and paused for a bit.

"My voice hasn't cracked yet." He stood there, slightly startled.

Vesta started to grin, then laugh, doubling over.

"Hey, it's not funny," Lawliet said, doing his sideways upwards stare.

"I'm sorry. It's just you're reaction, priceless. And 5 minutes ago, your voice was so sly and seductive, and now, anyway, so, this is you again."

"Yeah, I guess, is this Sydney?"

"Yes, oh gosh, come on!" Vesta bounced up and down with excitement.

"What? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath.

"I have to show you everything! Wait, you have no belongings, we're going to have to buy you clothes and that what not before you start school on Monday! We don't have any time, let's go!" Vesta grabbed his arm and started pulling Lawliet along. He struggles at first to get a hand of running in his new, self.

"Ok, slow down! I don't even know where we are going!" He said, breaking free of her grip.

"Ok, you are now Lawliet Ryuzaki who boards at Thames Academy in Sydney. We have to go buy you stuff, at Chatswood Chase, otherwise people will think something is going on. Now, if we don't run, we are going to miss out bus.

The pair just made the bus in time. They sat opposite facing each other. Vesta pulled a phone out of her pocket and clicked on a few apps.

"Is that a phone? Where did you get that from?"

"I partially live here as well. Anyway, here is a map of Sydney. You don't need to know it that well, sine you are a transfer student form England, but it will help."

When they arrived at the shopping centre, Vesta asked L what he was going to need.

"I don't know, a change of clothes, possibly a phone, and a computer."

"Are you kidding? First of all, you need shoes. At least a pair of sneakers, and a pair of thongs." Vesta replied.

Lawliet face twisted in confusion.

"Thongs? I think that would be rather unnecessary."

"No, not those thongs, dummy! They're like sandals, yeah, rubber sandals.

5 long hours later, Lawliet was equipped with everything he would need to fit in.

"I never used this much in Wammy's house." He said.

"Well one, you're living in a new country, and two, I'm just trying to help you fit in. You'll need this stuff, believe me, especially the thongs. Just try going to the beach with normal shoes is hell I tell you."

"Ok, but I don't think I'll be doing much swimming anyway."

The 2 caught a bus from the outside from the centre.

"Since you don't have a place to stay, and you're an underage minor here, you can't book a hotel room by yourself, you're just going to have to go to your dorm." Vesta said.

"But my roommates I assume will not be there?"

"Probably not. We should get there, about half an hour, not too bad. Anyway, tell me a bit about yourself when you were 13." She replied.

"Ok. I had started tennis, I don't remember when, and some kind of martial arts. I think I started losing sleep around then, or it might have been later. And there was this new kid, I don't remember his name, who suggested the alias L, was is L, yes L." Lawliet bit his nail in concentration.

"I don't really remember much more than that, does it have something to do with you." Lawliet said.

"As a matter of fact, I think it does. You lose parts of memories, or the ones that would interfere with you new life." Vesta said.

Lawliet turned around and look at the other passengers sitting on the bus.

"Aren't you concerned that anyone will overhear us? I mean, most of them are wearing headphones," he whispered.

"Even if they do hear us, they won't think its suspicious, and even if they do, what do they really know?" Vesta whispered back.

They spoke for a while before Vesta grabbed a couple of bags and pressed the red stop button. The bus stopped in front of a large school ground, with a couple of large buildings right in the centre of it.

They walked off together, and while Vesta chatted on about something, L thought silently to himself.

 _What are the other kids going to be like? It's selective, sure, but am I still going to be above them? Are people going to like me, or are they going to think that I'm, special._

They reached the front of the school, and Vesta passed all the bags to Lawliet.

"There's the reception, just up there. I can't go in, since I'm not a student." She said.

"Oh, ok then, I guess it's goodbye until I die again." Lawliet replied grimly.

"What, no. You'll be sing much more of me before you kick the bucket again."

"Oh, so it's not really a goodb-"

Vesta pushed him forward.

"Go on, what do you have to lose?" Lawliet kept on walking forward, then turned around.

"Precisely nothing!" He said with a big grin on his face. Before he was nervous, now, he was grateful.

The reception lady told him the way to get to his room, and began off.

 _Left, right, straight past three corridors. I wonder what my roommate will be like. There should be a sign, chess club, yes, there it is. Another right. They can't be that bad, and they have to be fairly intelligent to get into a school like this one. Continue down this hall until you see a room 14. Don't go into that one, that's the girl's 14 dormitories, turn left until you reach the boys._

 _A there it is._

Lawliet took a deep breath and pushed open the door. It didn't open.

 _Oh, look, there's a sign saying pull, I didn't even notice it._

This time he pulled the door open.

There was another boy standing inside, but before he could make out anything other details, someone threw a pillow at his face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't meant for you, I swear." The other boy came rushing over. He was a bit taller than Lawliet, but he had blond hair and green eyes which complemented his more childlike features.

"I'm Remy, and I guess you're the new boarder here? Sorry I haven't been told your name, or I forgot," Remy stuck his hand out for a handshake.

For the first time in about 15 years, he said it, his true name to another.

"Lawliet Ryuzaki. Nice to meet you, well apart from the pillow of course, that was a bit of a shock."

"Sorry about that, it was meant for someone else. Come in, meet the other guys."


	6. Chapter 6: A Large, Empty Cup

Chapter 6:

Authors Note: _Wow, I'm so happy, so many readers! If you have ideas for future plot lines or some more characters that you would like me to possible bring into the story, please let me no, by messaging or reviewing._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++L+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remy gestured for Lawliet to come into the dorm room. It was a Sunday afternoon, and school was on tomorrow, so everyone was back at school, especially since they knew a new boarder would be joining them.

There were 4 other boys in the room.

The shortest introduced himself first.

"I'm Finch, it's not my real name though, I'm actually Finnicus."

"I'm Rowan," the black-haired boy said. Lawliet noticed that he bit his nails, and seemed to have a bit of a cold at the moment.

"And I'm Gunner. What's your name again?" Gunner was only in his year, yet he was much taller than Lawliet already, but that wasn't a very difficult achievement.

"Oh, I'm Lawliet, Lawliet Ryuzaki." He replied.

"Oh, you're Japanese, do you speak it?" Finch asked his, sitting on the frame on the top level of bunk bed.

"はい、私は日本語を話します。あなたは？" Lawliet said, surprised that he still retained his Japanese skills. _I learnt Japanese when I was 11, so it makes sense that I would still have this skill._

 _"_ ええ、やりますよ。私は現時点で学校で日本語をやっています。" Finch replied.

"Hey Lawliet, have you applied for a language yet? There are 5 options, and you have to do 2. You going to choose Japanese?" Gunner said.

"No, I feel that it will be rather unstimulating doing so. What are the options?" Lawliet said, still standing in the middle of the room.

Remy though for a second.

"Japanese, Russian, Arabic, French and Latin. By the way, just dump you stuff your bed over there and take a seat. You've just been standing there."

"Thank you, Remy." He said as he turned to put his stuff by his new bed.

"What languages options have you chosen?" Lawliet asked as he kicked his shoes off and stuffed them under the bed.

"Gunner does Russian and French, Rowan does Latin and French, which is stupid-" Remy was cut short.

"Why is it stupid?" Rowan cried out.

"Because, they're too similar." He continued on. "Finch does Arabic and Japanese, obviously, and I do Latin and Japanese."

Lawliet though for a little while. _These options are pretty good, but after cancelling out Japanese, what are the hardest ones?_

 _"_ I'll do Latin and Arabic."

"You have to go to the enrolment office, otherwise they'll just pick out two and put you in them. But not now, any time before 5."

"Hey Lawliet," said Rowan. "Where were you living before here."

He didn't know what to say. _What do I say? I can't let them know, or even have suspicions, they're smart kids after all._

 _"_ _It's ok."_ Lawliet felt someone say as they laid their hand on his knee. He turned his head very slightly to see Vesta sitting beside him.

 _"_ _They can't see me. Tell them you went to a school in England until you parents died and it was easier for you to be educated in Australia."  
_ "I went to school in England before my parents died, a few months ago. My guardians then decided it would be easier, and better for me to continue my education here."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that."

The topic was a punch in the gut to Lawliet. His parents had really died, but the fact had never occurred much to him. He preferred to keep it out of his mind, but now that topic was going to resurface quite often again.

"It's ok, I got over quite a long time ago."

Before the conversation continued, Remy interrupted.

"It's her, get ready, she's coming!" All four boys, except Lawliet scrambled off to different parts of the rooms. Remy fetched his pillow from the floor near the door. Lawliet sat on the far side of the room, near his bed.

A few seconds later, the door knob twisted and the door sprang open a few inches, but no-one walked through.

Remy, who once again was closer to the door looked around the corner.

"Hey, there's no-one he-" His sentence was interrupted by a small splashing sound. He pulled his head from around the corner, dripping with water.

A girl busted out from the door, holding a large, empty cup, laughing. All of the other were laughing too, excluding Lawliet, and including Remy.

He had short brown hair which just touched her shoulders in curls. She was quite tall. She was wearing a fluorescent green pair of shorts and an oversized black t-shirt.

"I was expecting that," she said as she pointed to the pillow, then to her cup. "However, you weren't."

"Guess we should've put more thought into that one," said Remy dully as he started wiping his hair dry with his t-shirt.

"Guess you should've, anyway, _wait, who is he?"_ The girl noticed Lawliet sitting on his bed starting at them.

Finch stepped in. "That's Lawliet, he's new here."

"Oh, that's right, I heard someone was going to come. Anyway, I'm Valeria Pelez, but everyone calls me Val."

"Nice to meet you, Val." Lawliet said before he turned his gaze to everyone in the room.

"Do you always greet each other that way?"

Val hung out in their dorm talking about this that Lawliet could only nod his head and agree with. Music, art, events, things that hadn't even come into existence when he died.

 _I died in 2006, and we're in 2017. I have to learn more about society, or people will notice something is suspicious._

"Anyway, are we going to go?" Val said, fiddling with a loose string on her shorts.

Everyone stood up, except for Lawliet, once again.

"Wait, where are we going?" he asked.

"We'll, it's 2:30pm, so we still have time to go to the beach. We only need to be back by 6."

Lawliet tapped his knees.

"I think I'll stay back, I think I should acquaint myself a bit more with the school."

"Suit yourself," Rowan said as he closed the door behind him.

Now that there was no-one left in the dorm room, Lawliet relaxed onto his mattress.

A voice disturbed his train of thought.

"And what do you think you're doing, Mr?" It was Vesta, leaning over him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just staying behind so I can get to know this place further." He replied.

"Get up! You'll never get to know those people if you just sit around like this!" Vesta jumped off his bed and grabbed a couple of things from his bags. A towel, those thongs and a pair of swimming shorts.

"You're probably going to need sunscreen too, but they probably have that covered. Now, go, go!" She said as she shoved the stuff into his arms with a sly look on her face.

"But, I don't know where they are going." Lawliet tried.

"Just run down that hallway, go, go!" She finished as she pushed him out the door and closed it behind him.

 _It's only the beach, I'm guessing that it can't be too bad, right?_

Lawliet, having 25 years on Earth, had never gone swimming at a beach before.

He had never wanted to either.


	7. Chapter 7 Bonding Experience

Chapter 7:

 _Author's Note: Wow, chapter 7 already?! I've only been writing for a few weeks, but I'm getting really into it. I'll try to update as fast as I can, for you guys. Like I said last chapter, if you have any ideas for the future of Thrown Back into It, tell me! Sorry for the long pause though, I had almost finished this chapter, but stupid word didn't save._

 _Thanks for reading guys! I have an idea which I really can't wait to start next chapter!_

 _+++++++++++++++++L+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

"Oh, sorry guys, wait for me!" Lawliet caught up to the others carrying his stuff.

"Oh, you came, just in time." Finch said. They walked out of the school grounds as a group.

Lawliet tried to grab onto their conversations, but it was too much for him. To put together their scenarios, personalities in so little time was too much for him, especially since his social skills were, _lacking._

 _"_ Where are we going?" He asked when he noticed their conversations paused.

"Depends. Do you like waves." Finch turned around and replied.

 _Definitely not._ Lawliet was capable of a thousand things, but swimming was not on the list. He remembered going to a pool once, when he was very young, and the experience had left him scarred.

"Not particularly, no."

Val shrugged. "We'll go to Chinaman's beach, that pretty flat, and we don't have to change buses.

After the 30-minute bus ride and the 10-minute walk, they had finally reached the beach. There were no waves, and only about a dozen people there. There were boats anchored right above where the ocean floor dropped off.

 _What am I going to say? They all seem so familiar with swimming at the beach. The truth, or should I make up and excuse, which would be more practical._

"I think I'll just sit here and wait, I feel too cold to swim." Which was as complete lie. He said turning around, holding his arms in a shivering position.

"Lawliet, it's 27 degrees, something's up if you feel cold today. Come on, the water will be warm." Val said.

They threw off their clothes that were layered over their swimmers and dove in straight away. The 5, Gunner, Rowan, Finch, Remy and Val seemed to be having fun. Lawliet looked at them.

 _When I was their age, I was already going out and solving major offences in crime syndicated and gangs. These people, they go to the beach together._

"Lawliet, are you sure you don't want to come in, it's really shallow up until over there." _Remy pointed out a couple of metres._

"I'll consider it, I'm not very much of a swimmer."

Lawliet was hoping Vesta would appear at that moment

After watching the others go about their thing, Lawliet decided that he would join them.

 _The waves don't seem extremely large, and it's quite hot here. If it's shallow until so far out, then it can't hurt to enter the water._

As he walked into the water, he couldn't help notice how nice it was. The small waves of cool water lapped over his ankle, reach higher on him as he walked deeper into the ocean. He stopped at around waist height, about 5 metres closer to shore than the others.

Every so often, to avoid the waves, he jumped above the surface.

Finch swam up to him.

"Huh, you did come into the water."

"Yes, it would be a waste not too. It was considerably hotter than I imagined it to be back on the sand." Lawliet replied, still jumping over the small unbroken waves.

"How are you for swimming?" Finch asked, keeping himself afloat with just his arms.

The boy looked towards his bare submerged feet.

"In a pool, I have difficulty where I can't stand. In this situation, I don't feel all that confident." Lawliet said.

"Ok, so this is new to you. If there is a wave, you can either dive under it, like this," Finch dived under the water with his arms above his head, then resurfaced. "Or if it's small enough, just turn to your side, jump if you need to."

"Thank you, I'll try that." He replied.

"You can always turn around and swim with it, as well. Just try not to drown."

Little waves came and went, and Lawliet was beginning to gain his confidence in the water.

 _If the waves stay as they are, this is going to be much more pleasurable than I first expected._

Almost as if it was a curse, a few dozen metres out, a large wave started racing towards the shore.

It was large, but surely wouldn't be too difficult to bypass, would it?

Lawliet turned around and stretched his arms out. _I'm going to have to swim against this one. If I try going under, no, that wouldn't work._

It was almost behind him, gushing up. He turned his head to judge its distance.

About 3 people were above the surface of the water.

Everyone had dived under.

 _This is not going to end well._

The wave crashed over his and pushed him to the bottom of the sandy floor. It dragged him along and twirled him around, but it wasn't a life-threatening scenario.

 _Being tossed by a wave isn't as bad as I suspected,_ he thought as he pushed himself up to the surface of the water.

Then it hit him, literally.

A new set of waves, large ones started rolling in. Lawliet only managed half a breath as the next pushed backwards. A sharp pain in his leg paused his sharp panicked movement. The wave was rolling hi over.

 _No, this was as bad as I thought it could be._

Once again, the wave rolled over him. Without using his injured leg, Lawliet managed to resurface again.

"Lawliet!" He heard a frantic voice scream. It was Val, swimming towards him, a mere 4 metres or so away.

"Get down!" There was another colossal wall of water moving towards them. This time, the 2 of them sank beneath the waves. Val reached her hand out to the boy and he took it firmly.

After all 6 of them managed to get out of the water, then sat on the shore, breathing heavily.

Rowan started. "Well, that escalated quickly. It went from flat to surfing conditions in a second."

"I know, weird. And Lawliet's done a muscle as well. This is going to be fun, trying to get back to school." Gunner replied, flicking sand of his arms.

There was a short pause.

"Well, we aren't going to get back just sitting and talking about it." Val stood up and picked up her towel.

"Come on, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8 Mello's Return

Chapter 8: Mello's Return

Sup guys! Here is a new chapter for you! It took a little to publish this one and the last, but as soon as I was ready to start writing again, the site decided that it wouldn't let me upload.

Finally, I've been able to get somewhere in this story, hope you enjoy it!

+++++++++++++++++++++L++++++++++++++++++

Time skip: 4 Months

It was a Saturday when Val nagged Gunner, Finch, Rowan, Remi and Lawliet to come to the park down the street.

"Please, I have soccer trials in 3 days, and I haven't practiced at all. Besides, we can't go swimming again, it's too cold now, please, please, please come!?" She went around poking everyone in the shoulder.

Lawliet brushed her off.

"Please, for someone of your intellect, your immaturity does not cease to surprise me."

"Oh please, you could have summed that up in 2 words; piss off." She replied.

Gunner stood up.

"I'll go, I'm going to the trials too, so I probably should practice."

"Ok, then if you're going, I may as well." Remi replied.

All 6 of them walked off to the park, Val kicking the ball around the entire way there. Once they reached the park they formed a little circle and passed it between each other.

"Hey Lawliet, did you go much sport before you came to Australia?" Rowan asked.

"Well, I participated in a few tennis competitions, but apart from that, I never liked physical activity all that match. I only did so because one of my caretakers said that some exercise was needed for my lifestyle," Lawliet received and passed the ball to Finch.

The short blond, (Finch,) gave the ball a good thwack to Val, or rather, in her direction. The ball went soaring over her head and way past her.

"I'll get it!" She yelled as she started running after it.

Lawliet had been settling in well over the past 4 months. He had become close friends with his roommates and Val, and had been succeeding in school. On top of all that, he had even picked up learning the guitar. All had been going well.

Lawliet looked up too see where Val was. She had been gone for an oddly elongated length of time now.

VAL'S P.O.V.

The ball had kept on running downhill, away from her. _Oh god, this is taking for bloody ever, oh there it is._

The ball had rolled under a park bench, where a young man, no boy, roughly her own age and stopped it. He turned around, his arms stretched over the back of the chair. He had a blonde bob and fringe, which she thought was an odd combination for someone of his age and style. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of tight grey shorts.

She may or may not have been staring at him for a little too long.

"Hey, if this your?" He pointed down to the ball.

"Um, yeah," She said and she jogged towards him.

He picked it up and threw it to her.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

Val started walking away with the ball. _The posture, style, that skinny, scrawny physique._ Something was triggered in her mind. _I swear that I've seen him before. That hair, that face, I know him from somewhere…Where, when?_

She turned around to face him.

"Sorry if this is annoying to you, but have we met before?" She asked, tilting her head to the side to make herself seem kinder to this somewhat threatening teenager.

"Not that I remember, what's your name?"

"Valeria. You?"

"Mihael."

"Oh, ok never mind." Val turned around and started walking off. The it clicked.

 _I know this person, from Spain, he was in Spain, when I was younger, but I didn't know him as Mihael, no it was something else._

"Did you ever happen to go by the name Mello?"

The boy looked started, for a second, no a fraction of a second. He knew it, she knew it!

"Yeah, I Spain, like, 9 years ago! Back in Spain. For about a year, you lived in our neighbourhood. Our family helped you out a lot."

"No, I'm part Spanish, but I've never been to Spain. Sorry." He turned around trying to avoid the situation."

Valeria was a smart girl. Although maths and science may have not been her greatest subjects, the visual arts, musical, but also logic and creativity were her strong points.

"¿Qué tan bien hablas español." She asked.

"Sóló sé un poco." He replied.

"How old are you?" She turned around and stood right in front of him.

"I turn 14 last month."

 _I swear this was the same person, but it couldn't be. He would be in his what, almost 30 now. He couldn't be, could he?_

"Sorry, never mind, you're not him." Val picked up the ball and started walking off. Half way up the hill, the other boys came running down looking for her.

"What the hell Val, what were you doing?" Finch stuck his arms out to his sides.

"Shut up, you look like a 3-year-old having a tanty." She replied. "I was just talking to that guy over there." She point slightly behind her.

LAWLIET'S P.O.V.

It was Mello. The boy Valeria had spoken to, was none other than Mello himself.

 _He managed to get himself killed? What other explanation is there? Mello should be 25 now._

 _He's in the exact same scenario as myself. Hopefully I can go unnoticed by him._

Lawliet felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

There was Vesta standing there, looking over at Mello, then to him.

" _This is a bit of a tricky scenario, isn't it? You aren't meant to meet someone else who came back if you did so yourself."_ She whispered into his ear _. "I'm going to have to talk to Mello, I mean, what's his name, Mihael later as well, otherwise, who knows what he might say."_

Valeria continued.

"He seemed nice enough, a little rude, though. Hey Lawliet, are you ok? Helloooo?"

She waved a hand in front of his face. Whist he was listening to Vesta, he had zoned out of the conversation.

 _I have to stop doing that, people will begin to suspect something peculiar about me._

 _"_ Yes, Val, I heard you."


	9. Chapter 9: Sorting it Out

Chapter 9: Sorting it Out

 _Author's Note: Wow! I'm already up to chapter 9, how did this happen? This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I felt that if I stretched it too long, I would be boring. Thank you guys for all of your wonderful support in the fanfic; every view, favourite and review is treasured dearly to me. Hope you like the story so far!_

 _++++++++L+++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

The boys, (and girl,) started to walk home from the park.

"Who was that?" Gunner asked.

"Oh, just this guy, Mihael, or Mello, that I think I know, or knew anyway." Val replied.

"What do you mean, you can't just know someone like that?"

"Yeah, and he has 2 names, where did you _think you knew him from?"_ Rowan spurted out.

She walked the side of the group and nudged them away slightly with her hands.

"Chill, you guys, you're acting like some over-protective parents."

Lawliet turned his head towards them. So far, he had been trying to fit in, and make a good impression of himself, but so far,

It had been surprisingly challenging.

They were so energetic and positive, while Lawliet, was much calmer, much more passive. They sat and played a fast game of cards by a table while he joined in at a much less interesting speed and volume, hunched over with his knees drawn up to his chest, occasionally. Not to mention school had been a bore, with him acing all of his classes, except for art, that he could never quite succeed quite as well in at the others.

 _Although they are my_ _ **friends**_ _, I don't quite fit in with them._

Once they reached their dorm room back at school, Remy picked up his phone and started flicking through it.

"It's so weird, I mean, Val's a smart girl, you'd think that she just wouldn't go rushing up to strangers and talking to them, especially that guys, he looked kinda weird."

Finch snickered.

"You're just jealous that she shows an interest in a guy _that wasn't you!"_

"Piss off, that doesn't even make any sense."

" _Remy and Val, sitting in a tree,"_ he started.

"Shut up, how old are you?"

"Yeah, except Val climbs out and leaves the picture." Gunner said walking across the rooms, trying to sort out his books for the next day.

"Shock horror, Gunner made a relevant joke."

While the others bickered about the topic, Lawliet listened to his own thoughts.

 _Is this what average 13 year olds do?_

This was definitely a different experience from growing up at Wammy's house. Although other children played sport and wasted time on mucking around with each other, the same couldn't be said for Lawliet.

After all, he was the great detective L.

Emphasis on the L.

But, obviously, when he was given the choice to live again in the new world, in a new life, he had reason to choose his age.

At age 14, he officially became L, the crime fighting, elusive, mysterious person working from the shadows.

And at age 13, he had the power to change his mind, and his future.

The day after, they met up in their classes again. Val, Rowan and Lawliet were all in the same class for history.

While the teacher droned on about the ethics of war, the three passed notes.

Rowan: My god, when is she going to stop?

Val: I know, who cares about this stuff anyway.

Lawliet: I'm sure it would serve some kind of purpose, but this teaching format is negative.

Val: I wish we did more modern history.

Rowan: Yeah, like the Kira case and all that.

Val: No, that's too controversial, some people might even be pro-Kira still.

Lawliet: I agree with Val.

Finch raised his hand anyway.

"Yes, Finnicus?" The teacher asked, turning her head.

"What do you think about the ethics of Kira?" He replied, his head held high.

There was a short pause.

"Well, we'd prefer not to talk about that in this class," she said.

"Yeah, but this is relevant to this topic. Do you believe what Kira was doing was right?"

"I can see where Kira was coming from, the approach to get rid of all evil in this world, but by doing in the wrong way."

Finch nodded his head. For, him, it was all just a challenge, to see how far he could push this teacher before she snapped out at him.

"And what about L, he did a pretty good job, what do you think about that?" Finch continued. "Who was evil out of the 2 of them?"

Val raised an eyebrow.

"Kira, obviously," she said.

 _Why is this topic still in debate? Kira was a mass murder, and L was he force trying to combat Kira, right?_

That day, after class the other sat around a table, doing, homework, wasting time.

 _Normal things,_ L thought.

"Hey Lawliet, we should give you a nickname." Finch said.

"Yeah, it's not that we don't like the name, it's just that it doesn't suit you, if you know what we mean." Gunner added.

"What about L?"

 _Where is this going?_

"Yeah! You're smart, and kind of mysterious, just like the original!"

 _I am the original._

"What do you think of that Lawliet, or should we say, L?" Val added, point her fingers at him.

Lawliet stood up.

"You can call me whatever you like. I'll be at the music room."


	10. Chapter 10: Do You Know him?

Chapter 10:

 _Hell yeah, chapter 10 already! I mean, it's been a while since I started Thrown Back into It, but, all things take time. Sorry if I haven't been updating as much recently, I've just started another fanfic here about Attack on Titan called Ackerman. Check it out if you're into it just as much as I am!_

 _Please enjoy and don't forget to review, they really motivate me to keep on writing!_

 _++++++++++++++++++++L++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

L walked over to the music room, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He swung the door open, wand walked over to the store room.

The last thing he wanted to think about was what he was, who he used to be.

 _I am not L, I am Lawliet Ryuzaki, and I won't be L, and I won't have to deal with Kira, that was the past, that was all in the past._

Still, just thinking about it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He walked over and pulled a guitar in its case out from behind a bass and a trumpet. Although Val had been giving him lessons, he took practicing into his own accord.

 _But if I'm not going to be L, that what am I, who am I going to be?_

He sat down on a chair and unzipped the case, sitting the instrument in his lap.

 _I should dedicate my mind to society in some way, but, how?_

He started plucking at the strings, tuning them up and down.

 _Music? Science? Technology? I should go back into some field of law, after all, that's what I was good at, no, I'll end up in the same situation as last time. There's music, I enjoy that.._

He started to strum, becoming lost in the song.

 _Science, psychology. That's what I know I want to do._

Val's P.O.V.

After Lawliet walked out of the room, the 5 of them continued talking.

"What did we say, we were just talking about the Kira case?" Val said.

"I dunno, maybe he lost someone to Kira, or his parents were supporters or something." Remy replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, but he's usually so stern, like no emotion stern."

Gunner nodded his head.

"But he's so smart. Kind of like, I don't know." Gunner faded off at the last part.

"What were you about to say?" Finch said, as abruptly as usual.

"Oh nothing, just you know," he mumbled.

"You're a bad lair, Gunner, what were you about to say?"

"My god Finch, Asperger's! It's kind of like Asperger's syndrome. Super smart, has trouble socialising, he even seems a little depressed, but I'm no doctor. What's wrong with you Finch, why are you do freaking pushy with everyone!"

"I'm not pushy, I'm just trying to be honest with everyone!" He yelled back at him.

"Forget it!"

Gunner stormed out of the room.

 _Geez, this got deep really quick,_ though Val. _All because, no, no something seems wrong._

 _There is something different about Lawliet, but, it's not like a syndrome or disorder, it's something else._

 _And what about that guy at the park the other day._

 _Mello? Mihael? I swear it was him. But the age gap, there's no way that it could have been him, it couldn't have been his son either, he was still too young for that too._

But there was one thought that struck a chord more in Val that all of the others.

 _The way Lawliet reacted to seeing Mello, Mihael? So, unusual, he kind of just, looked at him, them seemed to almost freeze, as if he was listening to someone, or something weird like that…_

 _Where is this going?_

"I'm going back to my room, we have school tomorrow, don't we?"

Val walked back to her room. She reached out for the door knob, then pulled back.

 _No, no, I need to talk, I have to talk to Lawliet, Lawliet and Mihael, both of them, as soon as possible._

Val turned around and started walking around the school. A few corners later, she had reached the music room. There was a conundrum of squeaky, scratchy and off tune noises coming out of the big room.

There he was, Lawliet, sitting in a chair with his guitar near the corner.

She opened the door up and approached him, brushing her brown hair out of her face.

"I'm not entirely sure what went down in there, but whatever it was, we all apologise." She said.

"It's fine, I don't expect you to understand." Lawliet starting playing again.

"Sometimes, those guys can be a little, over the top, especially Finch. Double check anything that comes out of his little mouth, you hear me?"

"Yes, I do hear you, you're only 1.5 metres away and you're speaking at a normal volume."

"Good."

 _Geez, where did all the sass come from? I guess he's always been like that._

"Anyway, I have a question for you, hopefully it doesn't bother you." Val continued on. "It's about that boy, at the park, the one I said that I thought I knew? I'm not sure if his name is Mihael or Mello, I don't know anything actually."

Lawliet just sat there, giving a vague look to the corner of the room.

"Ok, I'm just going to assume that you're listening and explain everything in the meanwhile. Ok, so back in Spain, said I thought I knew a young boy called Mihael, when I was really little. He was a couple of year older than me, actually, quite a lot older than me. I never actually remember seeing him, just my parents telling me stories about him, and what he looked like He just wandered around the neighbourhood, didn't have any family, didn't even have a proper place to stay. My family took in in and looked after him for quite a while. Then one day, out of absolute nowhere,

He just vanished."

Lawliet turned his gaze to her.

"So why are you telling me this?"

Val sighed.

"I'd have though you would've figured it out, with all those special deductive abilities you seem to show. Anyway, my main point is,

Do you know who he is?"


End file.
